Annabeth Chase AKA Taylor Swift ALTERNATE ENDING
by AsterousBabs
Summary: Alternate ending of Annabeth Chase AKA Taylor Swift 2. This was my original plan for the story before i got a bunch of complaints. See what happens after Percy dies. PERMANENT CHARACTER DEATH  don't like don't read
1. Last Kiss

**a/n sorry**

**Chapter 3**

I felt hollow. The worst thing I could have imagined happened. Percy died.

Percy was the bravest person I ever knew. He's the love of my life. When Chiron IM'd me and told me Percy was dying I was in Florida visiting my dad's parents. I got on the first plane to New York, ran off, and got in the first cab I saw. I got to camp about 20 minutes before he died. His only weak spot had been just slightly grazed by a knife with poison in the tip. The same kind of knife I protected him from during the war. He was feverish and a little out of it but he was still my Percy. I sat on the edge of his bed and he pulled me to lie down against his chest, I could feel his heart beating. For someone who was supposedly dying it was strong. He told me he loved me and I felt his heart stop but I could still feel his arms around me.

I'm not ashamed to admit that I spent a majority of my time after that sitting on the floor of my cabin wearing his hoodie or one of his old camp shirts. I never thought our relationship would end the way it did. The gods promised to make us immortal after we got married. I thought we would be together forever but even the gods can't bring back the dead. I never thought we would have a last kiss.

One of my favorite memories with him is of our graduation party a few years ago. We'd just finished our senior year at Goode where his stepfather worked. To celebrate his parents let us throw a party for our friends at Montauk. Everyone there was either a demigod or knew about the gods so Percy was showing off his ability to manipulate water again. I just laughed at him and rolled my eyes. The music changed to a slow song so he pulled me in and tried to get me to dance. I'm not a good dancer (neither was he) and I don't like to but I did because I love him.

I love how he would nervously shake my dad's hand whenever they see each other, the way he walks...er...walked with his hands pushed deep into his pockets unless he was holding mine, and the way he kissed me when I was in the middle of a conversation or to shut me up when I talked about architecture. I thought it was annoying at the time but now I don't go a day without wishing he was here to do it again.

Now instead of watching how calm and innocent he looks when he's asleep I just go through picture albums filled with our adventures and it's like watching his life go by. After this summer I'm leaving camp, it's too painful to be here. There are so many things that remind me of him here. I don't know how many of the campers I'll stay in touch with but I know Nico will keep up with me because he knows how much I'll want to know how Percy is.

I know he's in Elysium because he was the greatest hero ever. I'm sure the "sun" is shining and it's beautiful where he is. I like to think that he's thinking about me and everyone else here and wishing he hadn't had to leave us behind. He was and will always be the love of my life. I'll never forget him. I could feel the tears running freely down my cheeks.

I'd talked to Chiron about my secret. When it was time to perform his funeral ceremony (Greek style) no one argued that I would be the one to set the pyre on fire. How could they? I came dressed like Taylor but without the contacts. When everyone looked at me it seemed to click in their minds that she was really me.

"I-I wrote this for Percy. I wrote almost all of my songs about him" I managed to stammer.

_I still remember the look on your face_

_Lit through the darkness at 1:58_

_The words that you whispered_

_For just us to know_

_Told me you loved me_

_So why did you go away?_

_Away_

_I do recall now the smell of the rain_

_Fresh on the pavement_

_I ran off the plane_

_That July 9th_

_The beat of your heart_

_It jumps through your shirt_

_I can still feel your arms_

_But now I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is that_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

_I never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_I do remember_

_The swing of your step_

_The life of the party, you're showing off again_

_And I roll my eyes and then_

_You pull me in_

_I'm not much for dancing_

_But for you I did_

_Because I love your handshake, meeting my father_

_I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets_

_How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something_

_There's not a day when I don't miss those rude interruptions_

_But now I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is that_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep_

_And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe_

_And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are_

_Hope it's nice where you are_

_And I hope the sun shines_

_And it's a beautiful day_

_And something reminds you_

_You wish you had stayed_

_You can plan for a change in weather and time_

_But I never planned on you changing your mind_

_So I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is that_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last kiss_

_Forever the name on my lips_

_Forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last_

I could see the tears in everyone's eyes. Even Clarisse's eyes were wet. Everyone loved Percy. He befriended and was nice to everyone. He was our leader. I knew I was close to bawling, I already had tears streaming down my face.

I slowly walked over to Percy, covered in a sea green shroud embroidered with gold tridents. I placed a drachma on each eye and set his pyre on fire.

_Goodbye Percy_

**A/n sorry I killed Percy! This song also made me feel like someone died so…yeah. I'll be posting two more chapters before I end this story.**


	2. Safe and Sound

**a/n welcome, this starts the first real chapter of the alternate ending that I had originally planned. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

**Safe and Sound**

**Annabeth's POV**

I cried myself to sleep every night. Percy was gone and I'd lied to him. I started singing to him as he died. I told him he was safe. I said everything would be alright in the morning. I wanted to ease his pain as much as possible. Everything I said was more to convince myself than him. It was partly true. Nothing could have hurt him anymore. My intention was to lull him to sleep so he could die peacefully. We already knew it was too late. Apollo himself gave up. It was hard to sing through my crying. In his last moments of consciousness he begged me not to leave him. I promised I wouldn't. It was one of the only times I'd ever seen him cry. He knew what was happening and I was a fool to try and tell him otherwise. I didn't want to believe it. He wrapped his arms around me and I crawled into his bed with him. Minutes later his heart stopped. I cried more and promised we would be together again.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window _

_Darling, everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold onto this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

**A/n sorry it's short and kind of contradicts the last chapter. There wasn't much to do with it since its mostly the same thing over and over.**


	3. Haunted

**A/n 2****nd**** to last chapter folks**

**Chapter 3**

**Haunted**

My relationship with Percy was always fragile and I always knew that. Whether it be our parents, the war, or certain red heads or titans, something was always in the way. I never thought that I would live to see the day that it fell apart though. Until he died. It's been months but I still can't move on. I can't wrap my head around the fact that I'll never see him again.

It is too quiet in our little house that we got when we moved in together for college. I stay away from people for the most part. I don't want to start trusting and relying on someone just to have them go away.

Sometimes I can't help but ask how he could leave me like that. I thought I had him and the rest of our lives figured out. Then something went completely wrong and there's no way of going back. Now I'm haunted with memories of him and what ifs. What if I had stayed with him or what if he had come with me? Maybe none of it would have happened. I'm haunted by the life I could have had with him. I feel like I can't breathe without him.

People keep trying to make me feel better but it only makes me feel worse. Occasionally they can coax a smile out of me but I always wish it was Percy doing it instead. I keep holding onto him. Like I don't want to let him go or forget him. Not that anyone could forget Percy.

I know he's gone deep down but I don't want to admit it. He will never be able to finish anything he started out to do. We had plans for the future that won't be carried out. He won't finish college. I can't go back and change anything. I have to deal with it and I'm not sure I can.

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_But I never thought I'd live to see it break_

_It's getting dark and it's all too quiet_

_And I can't trust anything now_

_And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_

_Won't lose you again_

_Something's made your eyes go cold_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_You're all I wanted_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

_Stood there and watched you walk away_

_From everything we had_

_But I still mean every word I said to you_

_He would try to take away my pain_

_And he just might make me smile_

_But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead_

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_

_Won't see you again_

_Something keeps me holding on to nothing_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_You're all I wanted_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

_I know, I know, I just know_

_You're not gone. You can't be gone. No._

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_Won't finish what you started_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't go back, I'm haunted_

_Oh_

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_Never ever thought I'd see it break._

_Never thought I'd see it..._


	4. Breathe

**A/n last chapter PERCY ISNT COMING BACK IN THIS VERSION**

**Chapter 4**

**Breathe**

**Annabeth's POV**

I saw Percy's face in my mind as I drove away from camp. There were too many memories there. No one ever thought it would end like this. Sometimes things don't work out. Things change. It killed me to see him pass after so long together.

A sad song came on the radio. It felt like a bad ending to a sad movie. Percy dying made everyone sad. I'm not even sure who I am without him. He's the only thing I know really well. I need a clean break but nothing is ever that simple.

I can't breathe without him but I know I have to. There's nothing I can do anymore. I don't want to move really. I never wanted to see him like that. I tried to make everything as easy as I could for him. Nothing anyone can say will help me now.

I laid awake at two in the morning. I lost my best friend, my soul mate, a part of myself. I hope he knows how hard it is for me to move on without him. He was my hero. Now I have no one to save me. I have to go on no matter how hard.

_I'm sorry_ I thought as I left behind my friends and home. I **will **move one.

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away, _

_Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way. _

_People are people, _

_And sometimes we change our minds. _

_But it's killing me to see you go after all this time. _

_Mmm mmm mmm _

_Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm _

_Mmm mmm mmm _

_Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm _

_Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie, _

_It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see. _

_Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down, _

_Now I don't know what to be without you around. _

_And we know it's never simple, _

_Never easy. _

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me. _

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand, _

_And I can't, _

_Breathe, _

_Without you, _

_But I have to, _

_Breathe, _

_Without you, _

_But I have to. _

_Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt. _

_Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve. _

_But people are people, _

_And sometimes it doesn't work out, _

_Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out. _

_And we know it's never simple, _

_Never easy. _

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me. _

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand, _

_And I can't, _

_Breathe, _

_Without you, _

_But I have to, _

_Breathe, _

_Without you, _

_But I have to. _

_It's two a.m. _

_Feelin' like I just lost a friend. _

_Hope you know it's not easy, _

_Easy for me. _

_It's two a.m. _

_Feelin' like I just lost a friend. _

_Hope you know this ain't easy, _

_Easy for me. _

_And we know it's never simple, _

_Never easy. _

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me. _

_Ohhh _

_I can't, _

_Breathe, _

_Without you, _

_But I have to, _

_Breathe, _

_Without you, _

_But I have to. _

_Sorry (oh) Sorry (mmm) _

_Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm) _

_Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm) _

_Sorry_


End file.
